One Dance
by brookeAp3
Summary: EC The team goes out to welcome Sam to the lab. What will happen after a dance between Eric and Calleigh that reveals just a little too much? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**One Dance**

"Ok, so who's buying first?" Valera asked looking around the table at her colleges.

"I'll buy first round." Sam offered. They had all decided to go out clubbing to welcome the new tech to the lab.

"No!" Natalia protested. "You're the guest of honor. You're not allowed to buy yourself a drink all night."

"I think Ryan should buy since he just got his job back." Eric added grinning at the glare Ryan gave him.

"Be nice to him." Calleigh said.

"Ryan paying sounds like a good idea to me." Jake put in, but missed the nasty look Eric shot at him. It did not go unnoticed however by a certain blonde who instantly became tense.

"Fine, I'll get the drinks." Ryan grumbled, taking everyone's order and heading to the bar.

"Oh! I love this song!" Valera exclaimed. "Dance with me Eric." She said, already pulling him out onto the floor.

Calleigh watched Valera move in next to him. Flames of jealousy spurted inside her when she saw her swinging her hips against Eric's and wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew she was being irrational. After all she was with Jake, she had chosen Jake, but he urge to drag Valera away from Eric was only growing stronger the longer the song went on.

Ryan's return brought Calleigh back to what was going on around her. Thanking him Calleigh caught Natalia's gaze. The knowing look she gave her suddenly made Calleigh blush.

She turned to Jake only to find him talking to Sam, leaving nothing for Calleigh to do but watch Eric and Valera. By the time the song had ended and the two returned to the table Calleigh was ready to duck tape Valera to her seat just to keep her away from Eric.

Eric's eyes met Calleigh's and held for a moment longer than needed.

"That was great!" Valera panted, oblivious to the scene going on before her eyes. Natalia however was not and as she watched the exchanged between Eric and Calleigh she started to hatch a plan.

"You two looked great. You're a really good dancer, Eric."

"Hey! What about me?" Valera asked as if she was wounded.

"You too," Natalia said, her gaze on Calleigh. "You know, Calleigh's a great dancer also. You guy's should go dance." If the tense look Eric was sporting wasn't enough to convince her she was on the mark the terrified look Calleigh was giving her certainly reassured her.

"Ok." Eric said cautiously.

With a quick, hesitory glance at Jake Calleigh agreed and the two made their way to the dance floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryan asked in her ear.

"Shhhh." Natalia hushed him. "Just watch them. You're a CSI. I want your opinion on what I suspect is going on between Eric and Calleigh." She whispered back.

"Nothing's going on. Calleigh's with Jake." Ryan said confused.

Natalia sighed. "You've been gone and even before you left you weren't all there so you didn't notice anything. Just watch and tell me what you see." She turned her gaze back to the floor and smiled.

Eric had Calleigh in his arms. Their bodies were pressed as close together as possible and their hips were moving sensuously. Calleigh had her arms around his neck as Valera had, but there was an intimacy between them that hadn't been there with Valera. Their eyes never left each others, unmistakably filled with love.

The song ended, but they continued to dance, oblivious to the world except for each other. By the third song they had caught the attention of several couples around them that had stopped to watch.

After the forth song they made their way back to the others who were all staring at them in disbelief. Well everyone except Natalia who had a smug grin plastered on her face.

Calleigh slid back into the booth as if nothing had happened. Jake on the other hand could not believe what he had just witnessed.

"Uh…Calleigh. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private." He added. She nodded and followed him with a guilty look. Eric left to go get another drink, leaving the four of them to discuss what had just happened.

Ryan let out a long breath. "Ok, how'd I miss that one?"

All Natalia did was grin as Sam and Valera exchanged confused glances. "I told you to open your eyes and watch them."

"But when did it happen?" Ryan asked, his thoughts racing.

"Well," Natalia pondered. "I think it started moving to the degree it is now after Eric's accident, but it's always been there, underlying their relationship. You've known them the longest Valera. What do you think?"

Considering it for a minute she nodded. "There has always been something between them. I just didn't know it has fully progressed to love."

"Oh I think they've always been in love, just not as aware of it as they are now. Even while Eric and I were together I knew."

"So let me get this straight." Sam chimed in. "Eric and Calleigh have been in love with each other for years and they are just now realizing it. Only Calleigh is with Jake."

Natalia nodded sadly. "But it doesn't look as if Calleigh and Jake are going to be together much longer." She said looking at the couple who appeared to be having an argument.

"Well you can't really blame the guy. If I had just seen my girlfriend dancing like that with some guy I wouldn't be too happy either." Ryan said taking a drink.

"So do you think Eric and Calleigh are going to get together?" Sam asked, now hooked on the story.

"Oh they'll end up together for sure. They always do. I just hope they don't take too long to figure out how perfect they are for each other." Natalia replied. Silence fell over the table as they all wondered where Eric and Calleigh would end up.

**A/N:**_ So this was just something floating around in my head. I have more but I'm not sure if I want to continue. Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Since everyone wanted me to continue I'm going to. And because I'm going out of town this weekend I decided to post this now instead of making you guys wait until next week. So enjoy!_

"What the hell was that, Cal?" Jake heaved. He had never expected that from Calleigh. His ego had been sorely bruised having to sit there with his colleges watching his girlfriend practically going at it with another guy.

"Nothing. It was nothing, Jake." Calleigh lied. She couldn't deny how amazing it had felt to have Eric's arms around her. How much she enjoyed being pressed against him, his breath tickling her ear. No, she couldn't deny it, but she could certainly ignore it. After all she'd been doing exactly that for months.

Jake groaned in annoyance. "Don't tell me that it was nothing. I saw you. I saw the way that you were looking at him. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, Jake –"

"Oh, really?" he interrupted "Cause I've spent the last couple of months thinking that we actually had a chance at something. And now I come to find out that you're someone else's."

"I'm not someone else's." Calleigh protested, now starting to get annoyed herself.

"What I just saw contradicts that statement in every way. I'm not an idiot, Calleigh. Please don't treat me like one. Just answer me one thing." He paused. "Do you love me, Calleigh?"

"Jake, you know I care about you."

"That's not what I asked, Cal." Looking into her eyes he let out a sigh of defeat. "Well, I guess that answer's my question." With a nod he turned and walked out of the club.

Calleigh couldn't do anything but watch him leave. If she was being honest she really hadn't been very fair to him. She did care about him, but her feelings for Eric, those feelings that's had erupted after she had nearly lost him, had never really left. She had tried to suppress them to be with Jake, but with each little touch and every lingering glance that flame that burnt beneath their relationship grew stronger. It was only bound to be a matter of time till that flame exploded.

Calleigh slowly made her way back to their table, not really wanting to have to face any of them, particularly a certain Cuban, after just having Jake break up with her. Both relieved and disappointed to find Sam and Valera had gone off somewhere, leaving her alone with Ryan and Natalia Calleigh sat down again.

"Hey, Calleigh." Ryan said before receiving a kick from Natalia under the table, warning him to keep quiet.

"Where did Valera and Sam go?" she inquired, taking a drink, now wishing she had ordered something stronger.

"Couple of guy's asked them to dance." Natalia answered, pointing to where Valera and Sam were.

"I knew Valera wouldn't be alone for very long." Calleigh joked. Feeling immensely uncomfortable in the silence that had over taken the table Calleigh was quietly debating whether or not she should just leave when Eric returned to the table. One quick glance around and he was able to draw his own conclusions as to what had happened. He slid in next to Calleigh as if nothing was different.

But it was different. Calleigh instantly felt guilty when she felt pleased to be with Eric. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He was her co-worker and best friend. She wasn't supposed to have the urge to crawl into his lap and lose herself in those gorgeous lips, lips that currently held a slight smile that was sending shivers across her skin.

Seeing the sparks flying Natalia could practically feel the tension between them. "Uh…How 'bout a dance, Ryan?"

"Sure." He said. No longer blind to the obvious, he thought Eric and Calleigh looked like they were about to spontaneously combust. And he certainly didn't want to be within firing range. He grabbed Natalia's hand and they, not so subtly, raced into the crowd.

Eric smiled. They were both aware of the awkwardness now present and neither one could blame them for trying to get away from it. The problem was neither one knew how to make it go away. Denying they had enjoyed holding each other was pointless and ignoring it was clearly not working. They'd have to deal with it.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry if I did anything to cause problems for you and Jake." But the statement was pointless as well. He'd hated her being with Jake and they both knew it.

"It's not your fault, Eric." She said, unsure what else to say. After a minute of silence she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her purse she decided she might as well just leave. "I'd better go."

Eric stood with her. "Cal – "

"No, its fine, Eric." She interrupted before he said anything to make her stay. She knew that he could, it's what scared her most, only second to needing him as much as she'd come to realize, she did. "I'm just not in the mood anymore. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric watched her leave and couldn't help but want to follow her and take her into his arms again. She'd fit there. As much as she wanted to deny it, she'd fit. It was time they quit ignoring it.

**A/N:**_ Please Review! They make me happyy!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _So I know its been awhile since I've updated, but I lost motivation on this story. Now it's back & I've finally gotten the next chapter up!! Enjoy!_

Calleigh walked into the lab the next day droopy eyed and testy from lack of sleep. All night she had thought of Eric. His arms snaked around her, the look in his eyes as they'd danced. And all night she'd dreamed of kissing him, of snuggling close to him. Calleigh's only comfort was when she walked into the break room Eric looked just as tired and testy as she.

"Hey, Eric."

Their eyes met over the coffee cup he held to his lips. And in that one moment he wished he wasn't so in tune with the women in front of him. He saw it. He saw the desire in her eyes and the guilt. He saw the struggle within her and the love that caused it. In that one moment the ache just below his heart deepened.

"Hey." He replied. "Coffee?" he asked, already moving to get her a cup.

Calleigh nodded. This normal routine of coffee in the morning seemed strange. How could they be talking about coffee when there was so much that wasn't being said?

"Café Cubano?" she asked jokingly when he handed her the cup.

"Is there anything else?" Eric couldn't help but let the grin form on his face. Calleigh always had that effect on him. The smile just spread whenever he was anywhere near her.

"Not for you." Calleigh said, unable to fight a grin herself. "Mmmmmmm, thank you." She said when she took a long sip. "So, what've we got today?"

"D.B. on the beach, college girl. Horatio wants us to meet Alexx there."

"Ok, ready?"

"I haven't finished my coffee yet." Eric joked, just to tease her. She looked adorable when she was annoyed.

"It'll be here when we get back."

"But it'll get cold." Eric knew he was moving toward dangerous waters, but didn't seem to be able to help himself.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, you finish your coffee and I'll go deal with the young woman that was murdered. You can just meet me when you're through. "Turning to leave Calleigh smiled to herself. She got as far as the door before Eric grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Problem?" she asked innocently. But his hand on her arm wouldn't to be able to be ignored for long, considering the tingle spreading from his finger tips to her own and her desire to trail a line of kisses down his jaw line.

He sensed her desire, once again cursing his awareness of her, but he didn't let go. "Come on, Cal." He said, knowing the nickname would soften her up. "You know I was just playing with you."

Calleigh was having a hard time keeping her amusement from showing on her features. "I don't really think this is the time for jokes, Eric." Sense of humor betraying her Calleigh burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eric rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He had been studying the crime scene photos from this morning for hours. No matter how much he studied them it just wouldn't click. Deciding that coffee was long over due Eric concluded that it was time for a trip to the break room. Walking through the deserted hallways Eric realized just how long he'd been looking at those photos, and he was probably the last one here from the day shift. Or so it appeared.

There was Calleigh sitting on the break room couch with her head resting on the back and her eyes closed, her body turned ever so slightly to her side.

Eric smiled. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful as she slept. He almost hated to have to wake her, but if he didn't she would most certainly yell at him for it later. However he couldn't resist watching her for a couple more minutes.

He wished she would let him in. Wished she would trust him with the one thing he would never dream of breaking, her heart. He loved her. Eric had come to realize that over the past few months. When he'd wanted to strangle Jake every time he spoke purely for being the one who got to go home with Calleigh every night.

"Cal." He said, sitting down next to her. "Calleigh." He said again when she didn't answer. Instead of responding though all she did was snuggle against him, her head falling to his chest.

Eric went to move her but paused when he looked down and saw the smile on her lips. When he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her arm snaked its way around his torso Eric let out a sigh. How the hell was he supposed to not love her? When each time she looked at him his stomach twisted into knots. When she was the only one he could sit in silence with for hours and it never be awkward. When they could communicate merely from knowing what the other was thinking.

That connection that they shared, the connection Eric cherished, had, to his dismay, diminished over the past months. But looking down at the woman he loved and the one who he thought loved him back he decided that it was time to change what was into what could be.

Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame Eric rested his cheek atop hers and he drifted off himself. Before he knew it he was being awoken by one of the night shift techs.

"You guys should probably go home." The tech said and Eric looked down at Calleigh's still sleeping form. He smiled; _she must be exhausted_ he thought.

"Thanks." He said and nodded as the tech walked away. "Calleigh," he said, gently shaking her and as she began to stir he whispered in her ear. "Time to go."

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open for a second, but it was long enough to see the position she was in and sit up instantly. "What time is it?" she asked, looking anywhere, but Eric's eyes.

"10:45." Eric said with a glance at his watch. "Calleigh."

He said it in such a quiet, pleading tone it caused Calleigh to look him in the eye. Almost immediately wishing she hadn't. Those big brown eyes pulled her in until she couldn't look away. And gazing into those eyes she saw all the things he need to say, but couldn't quite break through. And once again she felt guilty. She smiled reassuringly, but truly she felt like weeping.

"It's late. I have to get home." She watched him for another minute, studying his features. And she saw the confusion and the hurt flash through his eyes. Oh how she wished they would quit this dance they were doing and face everything between them. But instead of resolving anything it would be ignored. It was always ignored.

Eric nodded, just as fed up with the dance as she was. He didn't want to pretend as if there wasn't anything more than friendship between them. He didn't want to go on like nothing had happened. But he would. Because he was Eric, and no matter how much it hurt him he would do whatever he could to make Calleigh happy, though if he was being honest he didn't believe that she was happy, at least not completely happy.

"Yeah, can I give you a ride?"

"No, it's ok. Go home and get some sleep." Calleigh smiled and left the room.

How could she have been so stupid?! She and Jake had only broken up yesterday and here she was falling asleep in another man's arms and not _anyone's_ arms, _Eric's_ arms. How had she let herself do that? When had she gotten to the point where she wanted to fall asleep in his arms, always.

Oh God! She wanted to be with Eric always. She could see herself with Eric in 10 years, 20 years. She could see herself marrying him, starting a family with him. And she couldn't see herself doing that with anyone else. The revelation scared her to death.

Fear. That was what was really holding her back. Keeping her from the one thing she wanted so dearly. The problem was she didn't know how to break down the walls she'd built.

**A/N:** _So there it is. Please review & tell me what you think!!_


End file.
